Lunatic Guest
by Tomo Hikari
Summary: This story takes place after the end of the game. Chapter 4-GFs are now in human form and guide Squall and the others to search for the last GFs...Please be kind, R&R! It's my first fanfic ever!^_^
1. Prologue

*Lunatic Guest*  
Writen by Val4s  
val4s@hotmail.com  
http://ff-neko.cyril.com  
  
This fanfic is "13 UP" because of the strong language.  
Romantic/Adventure/Humor  
  
Note:I've put a lil code in here.  
Se:Selphie  
Sq:Squall  
R:Rinoa  
I:Irvine  
Q:Quistis  
Z:Zell... Guess you get it.  
  
  
After the end... The beginning (Prologue)  
_____________  
  
The garden was slowly drifting. The pale moon was shinning through Selphie's  
window. But, a weird sound was chasing away the calm atmosphere...  
  
Se:"Yeah! Gotcha!"  
R:"No fair! How come you always win, Selphie?"  
Se:"When it comes to Tetris, no one can beats me! Not even you, Rinoa!"  
R:"I will get you one day!"  
  
Suddently, they heard someone knoking on the wall.  
  
Z:"Yo! C'mon! Lemme sleep will ya? It's two o'clok in the morning!  
You girls are game addicts! I'm... tired..."  
  
Then nothing but a little snore.  
  
R:"Better let him sleep!"  
  
Selphie shuts the lights and jumped into her bead.  
  
Se:"'Night Rinoa!"  
R:"Good night! I'll have my revenge tomorow!"  
Se:"Alrighty!"  
  
_____________  
  
  
Every thing was quiet and peaceful. Squall was gazing at the ocean  
from is window. The place is so quiet when Rinoa is not with him.  
But he just have to think that she's just by the next two doors  
and he can lay down and sleep with no worries.  
  
_____________  
  
  
E:"Cid..."  
C:"What's wrong, Edea?"  
E:"I think the time has come..."  
C:"So soon! It can't be!"  
E:"I can feel it! What'S going to happen, now?"  
C:"Don't worry, dear."  
E:"I hope they'll be alright."  
C:"They can handle it!"  
E"Yes..."  
  
_____________  
  
  
Suddently, the waves woke Zell up. "Now what?!" He looked   
through the window and saw something coming out of the sea.  
"Holy shit!" With is wide open eyes, he saw a big ray of light.  
  
_____________  
  
  
Before she can reach the door, Irvine was already in to ask...  
"Are you ok, Sephy?"  
"Yeah ... but Rinoa's lookin' bad!"  
"What's wrong with her? Where is she?"  
"I dunno! Maybe she ran into Squall's!"  
  
_____________  
  
  
Quistis' face was as pale as her bed sheets. "What on earth is that?"  
Her computer shut down, then the lights. "My...what's going on?"  
  
_____________  
  
  
"Rinoa! Are you ok?" She just busted in when Squall woke up.  
"I... I can feel it! It's coming!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
She ran at the window and pointed the white beam that was   
coming out of the ocean. "That!" A loud noise began to roam in all the garden.  
"Now what! The power's off?! Rinoa, you know what that is?"  
She was too deep into thoughts to hear him.  
"Edea must've felt it too! Squall, we must go to `Cape Of Good Hope`!"  
  
Next: Chapter 1 (Spliting) 


	2. Splitting

Chapter 1 (Splitting)  
  
This chapter is a dialogue so.  
  
Cuz I'm no good at describing scenes and other stuff like that. ^_^  
  
*********************************  
  
The whole gang departed on the Ragnarok.  
  
Q- So, why are we going to Matron's?"  
  
Sq- Rinoa seems to know something about it but.  
  
Se- I'm sure it's no big deal. But we should investigate that thing."  
  
I- Sephy's right. What does Matron have to do with this?"  
  
Z- Maybe it's ex-sorceresses things.  
  
Sq- You're wrong. Rinoa is still a sorceress.  
  
Z- Yeah, but she is not able to use her power so.  
  
Q- Anyways, I think that we should split up to look for it.  
  
Se- Squall we're at Matron's now. what should we do?  
  
Sq- Ok. Selphie, Irvine and Quistis, go investigate that big  
  
flashy thing. We'll see to Edea.  
  
Q I Se- Roger!  
  
Sq- If it's too dangerous, come back here, ok?  
  
I- Don't worry!  
  
***************************  
  
The Ragnarok departed again leaving Squall, Zell and Rinoa.  
  
Edea was waiting outside the orphanage. The look on her face was  
  
a bit scary. Rinoa ran into her.  
  
R- I knew you felt it!  
  
E- Come inside, quick. We'll discuss about that matter.  
  
Squall and Zell looked at each other speechless.  
  
******************************  
  
Se- Whoa! Look at that! It's huge!  
  
Q- There must be something inside that ray.  
  
I- It's pretty near Estar, hope that the city is ok.  
  
Selphie landed the red ship and opened the door.  
  
As soon as they were out, they saw someone coming  
  
Their way.  
  
Se- Laguna! You're here too?  
  
L- What are you guys doing here?  
  
Q- We have to investigate that thing.  
  
L- Well, we might need your help. Odine is researching  
  
For information.  
  
Se- You know what that thing is?  
  
L- Odine says he might know something. Oh! Here he is!  
  
O- So, ze young people who have save ze world are here.  
  
L- Straight to the point, doc. Did you find something?  
  
O- Calm down!. Yes, you see, zat thing iz coming out exactly  
  
ze same place where we first excavated Lunatic Pandora.  
  
I-Witch means.?  
  
O- Let me finish! All I could find iz.  
  
It's probably another " Lunar Machine "  
  
Q- A what? What does that mean?  
  
O- I don't know! I have to do more researches!  
  
************************************************  
  
Cid invites them in the kitchen.  
  
C- Have a seat.  
  
Sq- Thanks.  
  
E- Rinoa, as sorceresses entities, we have received  
  
The power to sense things. In facts, after you  
  
defeated Adel and Ultimecia, we're the only  
  
sorceresses left. No future or past sorceresses.  
  
Sq- I thought you weren't a sorceress anymore?  
  
E- Do you remember, after Ultimecia's death, you saw  
  
her passing her powers to me?  
  
Sq- Yeas. So that's why. What about Rinoa?  
  
C- She was posessed by a sorceress and became one  
  
After Adel's death.  
  
Z- Man that's crazy!  
  
E- Anyway. The fatc that the past and the future doesn't have  
  
sorceress anymore is a problem. That's why there's such disturbances  
  
in the air.  
  
Z- Are you trying to say that that big shit have to do  
  
something with you two?  
  
E- Zell! I didn't taught you that sort of language!  
  
Z- Sorry.  
  
R- Edea, if we are sorceresses, we must have future selves. Isn't it?  
  
C- You two are not really considerate like ones.  
  
It's because you didn't born with such powers.  
  
E- We might loose those powers one day.  
  
Sq- I see, so what about the event now?  
  
E- I don't know what's going on.  
  
But I sure sense a great power within that thing!  
  
R- Me too!  
  
*******************************  
  
Next: Lunar Machine ^_^ 


	3. Lunar Machine

Chapter 2 (Lunar Machine)  
  
  
  
*********************************  
  
Selphie: "That `Lunar Machine` thing, it sounds scary!  
  
Suddenly, the light shattered. A big castle appeared in the sky. The wind started to blow strongly through the ocean. A fog was covering the castle witch didn't allow them to see it clearly.  
  
Irvine: "What the.! It's huge!"  
  
Quistis: "It's floating!"  
  
Selphie: "It's cute!"  
  
They both looked at her and said: "Selphie!"  
  
Selphie: "Hum. Sorry"  
  
Odine: "As I thought. Ze Lunar sign's on it."  
  
Laguna: "Means big trouble, right?"  
  
Odine: "I don't know. I have to find ze purpose of it. Lunatic Pandora was for ze Lunar Cry. I don't know about zat one."  
  
Irvine: "It doesn't seem to do something right now. Maybe we should bring the others here and look closer.  
  
Quistis: "You're right. Doctor, we'll let you do your research about this. We'll come back with Squall and the others.  
  
Odine: "Zat will be fine."  
  
Laguna: "Later!"  
  
******************************  
  
Rinoa: "Squall we should go to Estar. Odine must know something about this."  
  
Squall: "Maybe. (I have a bad feeling about this.)  
  
Edea: "I shall go to."  
  
Cid: "Dear! It's dangerous!"  
  
Edea: "I know but I might be useful."  
  
Zell: "How will we get there? The Garden is to far to reach and the others are not back yet!"  
  
Edea: "We can get there by Chocobo riding. The Chocoboy near here was one of the children of my orphanage. He will help us!"  
  
Rinoa: "Across the sea? You mean he raises blue Chocobos?"  
  
Edea: "Of course!"  
  
*************************  
  
Selphie: "We're off!"  
  
Irvine: "Do not go near that thing Sephy. We don't know what it might do!"  
  
Selphie: "Relax, it's ok!"  
  
Quistis: "Something's wrong."  
  
The air started trembling when they were high in the sky. The fog started to disappear and a small beam began to flash in their direction. The Ragnarok got closer and closer the castle to finally get swallowed by the beam.  
  
Odine: "President! Look! Ze castle iz reacting!"  
  
Laguna: "Oh my god! They're in danger!"  
  
**************************  
  
Leaving Cid behind at the orphanage, the group was heading to the Chocobo Forest.  
  
Cb: "Matron! It's good to see ya!"  
  
Edea: "Cb! I need 4 blue Chocobos! Quick!"  
  
Cb: "Woooo! Hold your Chocobos ! What's the big deal?"  
  
Squall: "Look, we don't have the time! The whole planet may be in danger!"  
  
Zell: "Yo! Hold on a second! Are you boy supposed to be in bed right now?"  
  
Cb: "No! I'm up since 6:30 AM! It's already been two hours! Gee."  
  
Rinoa: "You mean it's 8:30 right now?"  
  
Edea: "The sun didn't rose up?"  
  
Cb: "Now that you mention it. Ok, I'll lend you the Chocobos. But just because it's you, Matron!"  
  
Edea: "Thank you Cb!"  
  
Zell: "Something is wrong! I don't see the big light anymore!"  
  
Squall: "They might be in danger!  
  
***************************  
  
Estar soldiers were protecting the area around Estar. Laguna sent flying ships to cover the disappearing of the Ragnarok.  
  
Laguna: "Come on! They can't disappear like that! They have to be somewhere!  
  
Soldier: "Sir, they were swallowed by that beam. They might be inside that structure."  
  
Laguna: "Let's hope so. Kiros! What's the news?"  
  
Kiros: "Laguna, the soldier of area #5 told me that they encountered hostilities. 4 persons riding blue Chocobos. Their leader is a bit violent."  
  
Laguna: "That's probably Squall. Let them Through!"  
  
Kiros: "Understand!"  
  
Odine: "4? Who's with them ? Ze gang iz normally a group of 6, right?"  
  
Laguna: "Dunno."  
  
  
  
Next chapter: (Not so new) 


	4. Not so new...

Chapter 3 (Not so new)  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
Laguna tried to explain the current event to Squall and the rest of the party. They didn't really looked at the castle, they were too shocked. Zell tried to concentrated on Laguna's speech but, somehow, he turned his look on the big castle. Suddenly, his jaw dropped down and a little scream came out of is mouth.  
  
Zell: "S-Squall! Look!"  
  
Squall: "What now? Don't you see Lag-"  
  
Zell pointed the flying giant. Squall felt a shock down is spine.  
  
Rinoa: "What? That's.that's U-Ultimecia's castle!"  
  
Laguna-Odine: "What?!"  
  
Edea: "Please, calm down! She's dead, that's probably just another castle."  
  
Zell: "Wait! There's something different about it. The Clock Tower!"  
  
Odine: "Zat is the Lunar sing. You mean that you already seen zat machine?"  
  
Squall: "That what?"  
  
Odine: "Okay, I will explain it all! Now listen! I don't want to be cut by anyone!. Okay. First, I have to warn you zat zat thing is a Lunar Machine. These machines have different purpose, like Lunatic Pandora. I'm about to find ze purpose of zat one. Ze only thing we know for now is zat your friends have been swallowed by it. We might not be in any danger as long as we don't go near it."  
  
Rinoa: "How can we know if they're alright?"  
  
Laguna: "I think that we'll have to wait until Doc Odine finished is research. I'm very sorry."  
  
[Maybe we can help you]  
  
They heard a strange voice in their head. Coming out of nowhere, strange glowing fog begin to surround them. Slowly, the fog began to take a beautiful shape.  
  
Rinoa: "That's Siren! How can you be here? Quistis junctioned you!"  
  
Siren: [Let me explain. We never wanted to communicate with humans before, but the time has come for you to know the truth]  
  
Siren started to sing and speak words in an incomprehensible language. The whole gang got teleported into a strange place. It looked like a big room with bright light and warm wind.  
  
Squall: "Where the hell are we?"  
  
Ifrit: [Silence, human! You are in our sanctuary!]  
  
Shiva: [Calm down Ifrit. Humans, we now know you well. You have strong will and powers. We have decided to speak the Legend before you.]  
  
Guilgamesh: [Siren and Shiva have convinced us to let you through here. I'm not really attached to the usual Guardian Forces, but I have to assist you in your new quest.]  
  
Doom Train: [For now on, we will be on your side.]  
  
Squall: "What do you mean?"  
  
Shiva: [We are not suppose to help you because of your schemes. Anyone can call upon us for any reason they want. But now we will fully assist you.]  
  
Siren: [The reason is simple. We are involve with the latest events on earth. The human named Quistis had junctioned me. But the moment she entered the Sacred Manor, the link between us got destructed.]  
  
Cactuar: [The only hope for you to have our help is to have us by your side.]  
  
Diablo: [What he mean is, you will not need to summon us. We will be a part of your party from now on.]  
  
Zell: "Let me get this straight. You guys are going to join us as party members?"  
  
Siren: [Not all of us. The judgement will be done by Eden, for he is the Great Guardian Force of this place.]  
  
Eden: [Enough of that speaking, children. Let me continue. Greeting, humans. I wish that you will forgive their angry and repulsive talking. You already know all of us here. We expect you to found the other Guardian Forces that were not allowed to live here. The remaining "GF", that's how you call us, are down on the blue sphere. The reason for this sudden need for you is, may I say, the fact that the Sacred Manor is our nemesis. You have to fear it too. You traveled in the space time and have already seen that castle, if I'm correct. It was controlled by a mere puppet, Ultimecia was her name; you defeated her. But in the meantime, you woke up the Sacred Manor. It is well known for it's dangerous powers. If the Legend about it is true, we might disappear and the end of the life on the blue sphere will come.]  
  
Edea: "Excuse me, but, why did you say that Ultimecia was a mere puppet?"  
  
[I think it's now my turn! Gee, you human never understand!]  
  
Squall, Rinoa and Zell recognise the dragon like creature.  
  
Zell: "Tiamat! I thought we kicked your but for good!"  
  
Tiamat: [Watch your mouth, looser! Besides, you can't kill a GF!]  
  
Zell: "Why you little."  
  
Eden: [Tiamat, please, watch you mouth yourself! You talk like those humans.]  
  
Tiamat: [Yeah, yeah. Got it. Okay folks, listen real good. The sorceresses thing is all a big joke! There's only one sorceress alive and she's not even aware of using her power right now. Adel, Edea and Ultimecia were not real sorceresses. Of course, they had powers but, it was all the Sacred Manor's doing. He was the one who gave them powers. Doctor Odine?]  
  
Odine: "Ye-yes?"  
  
Tiamat: [I know about all your researches. If you want to give a Lunar name, you should call it Lunatic Manor. Even we, GF, don't know were it came from, but we know about a certain prophecy that tells us to beware of the Sacred Manor. He is the source of all the Lunar Machine, like you call them.]  
  
Squall: "Wait a minute. If I get you right, you're saying that this thing is alive?"  
  
Eden: [Yes. We have short time now, let me choose your new party members. Shiva, Bahamut and Diablo.]  
  
Rinoa: "No offences but I think that they wont be able to enter by the front door! Bahamut is way to large to go through a door!"  
  
Shiva: [We will take human form to do so. We cannot enter the Sacred Manor as our Guardian Forces form, anyway.]  
  
Bahamut: [Thank you for so much concern, little woman! We will search for two more GF once we reach the blue sphere.]  
  
Eden: [So, are you ready to assist us?]  
  
Laguna: "Do we have any choices? We need to recover our lost friends in that thing!"  
  
Shiva: [So it's settle, then let us depart.]  
  
In a big flash, the gang returned to where they were before. The time had stopped around them. Nobody was moving.  
  
Next chapter: Guardian Forces Elite. 


	5. Gardian Forces Elite

Sorry it took so long for me to update this fanfic… I was very busy!  
  
I'll try to update it more often!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 (Guardian Forces Elite)  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
The air was cold and the scene of the stopped surrounding was terrifying. The only thing that was moving was the flying castle. Squall shook is head and turned back to the others.  
  
Squall: "What happened to the GFs?"  
  
Shiva: [We're here!]  
  
Zell: "Hey! What's wrong with everybody? Even Edea, Odine and Laguna are frozen!"  
  
Bahamut: [We only need SeeDs for this mission.]  
  
Rinoa: "Is that a joke? Why did you do this?"  
  
Diablo: [It's not our doing! The only thing we've done is to keep you three from stopped time!]  
  
Shiva: [The process has already started. You see, that's why you have to help us, to prevent the time for stopping definitively!]  
  
Zell: "All right! Let's get started! I don't like that zombie look on their faces!!! Spooky!"  
  
Rinoa: "By the way guys, you look great in humans form! ^_^"  
  
Bahamut: […Thanks…]  
  
Diablo: [Okay, the two GF that we're looking for are just like me and Bahamut. Witch means that they are forbidden GFs.]  
  
Bahamut: [Do you remember where you find the link to me?]  
  
Zell: "Underwater Deep Research Sea?"  
  
Bahamut: [Yes. We will find more clues there.]  
  
Squall: "Are you sure? The only thing we have found there is a bunch of stairs with tons of monsters."  
  
Bahamut: [There's a secret path that had been blocked to visitors many years ago. I know how to enter it. We must depart, if we lose too much time, it won't help!]  
  
***********************  
  
Squall, Rinoa and Zell were riding their Chocobos, Shiva, Bahamut and Diablo were flying by their side.  
  
Zell: "I didn't know that you could fly…"  
  
Bahamut: [Meaningless discussions should not be talked. We're Celestial beasts, you know.]  
  
Zell: "Sorry I asked! Gee…"  
  
They traveled for what have seems to be hours. They finally reached the research centre and entered it. Bahamut leaded them to a small room on the second floor. There was a tall wall that looked odd. With a powerful punch, he broke the seal. It looked like some kind of elevator.  
  
Bahamut: [This will take us to the basement. There is a part that can only be reached through here. It's an ancient ruin of what used to be the Guardian Forces last Sanctuary.]  
  
Squall: "This is so crazy. I didn't even imagine that there was still so much undiscovered things like that."  
  
Shiva: [The people who have built this place were not from this planet. That's why you never heard about this. Those people sealed that path after the first Judgment.]  
  
Squall: "I think I won't ask any more questions. I don't understand what you're talking about."  
  
Shiva: [Don't worry, you'll understand soon enough.]  
  
Bahamut: [We arrived.]  
  
The door opened and they couldn't believe their eyes. This was like a very old place, it didn't even look like the rest of the basement that they visited not long ago. Shiva walked to the middle of the room and stand with her hands faced to the ceiling. She started to sing like Siren did before. A giant hologram of the planet appeared with two red spot flashing on it.  
  
Shiva: [Those are the locations of the GF we're searching for]  
  
Zell: "This is like a dream! I don't know if I'm dreaming right now!"  
  
Diablo hit Zell with his fists.  
  
Diablo: [Does that hurt much?]  
  
Zell: "Yeah you big weirdo! That hurt like hell! Ouch…"  
  
Diablo: [That means you're not dreaming…]  
  
Next chapter: Forbidden GFs 


End file.
